


Only One Phone Call Away

by earthsgayestdefender



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 18:32:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13013697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/earthsgayestdefender/pseuds/earthsgayestdefender
Summary: Steve Rogers isn't the type to break his promises.





	Only One Phone Call Away

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt, "One missed call." Based on the Infinity Wars trailer where Tony is seen holding the cellphone Steve gave him at the end of Civil War.

The phone rings, fairly innocuous, were it not for significance of the sound. The caller ID flashes on screen, but Steve doesn’t check it. He’s more certain of who it is than he’s certain of being Captain America.

His thumb hits the answer button before he even registers doing so. A sick sense of dread, the sharp buzz of anxiety, the dull hum of regret… all of these sensations mix together in a curious cocktail that has his stomach in knots at just the thought of talking to Tony again.

Above all, Steve is struck with a fierce pang of longing when he finally, after all these years, gets to hear Tony’s voice speaking his name.

 _“We need you.”_  His voice is steady, urgent and… trusting. It’s as if Tony had no doubts that Captain America would heed the call of those who needed his help.

Or perhaps, Tony trusted that _Steve_ would always answer his call, like he promised he would.

“I’ll be there,” Steve says, an affirmation ( _I’ll go to you, whatever it takes_ ), a confession ( _I never stopped thinking of you_ ), and an apology ( _I’m sorry for everything_ ), all in one. “Tony–”

There’s a sudden gasp at the other end, followed by a deafening, crashing noise.

A chill goes down Steve’s spine. “Tony?”

The line goes dead.  
  
Steve redials, fingers clenching around the phone. It doesn’t break, but Steve almost crushes it in his grip when he hears the automated voice.  _“Sorry, the number you have dialed is either unattended or out of service.”_

He feels colder than when he was trapped in ice.

There’s only one way to fix this. He puts on the suit.

No one, not Sam or Natasha, could get him to put on the suit again. But one missed phone call was all it took for him to suit up and become the hero that Tony needs, the hero the world needs.


End file.
